The Vampire and The girl
by BloodAngel14
Summary: It's about Kagome and how she meets a guy who is a vampire. This story is based on the books Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. I took some of her story ideas and my own and made this story. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is this girl and her name is Kagome. All her life she has lived in California. When she was younger she would always visit her dad in Forks, Washington. She always hated to go.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" her mom asked her daughter, helping her pack her things, "you know that you can always come live with me and Ben…"

"Yeah I know. And don't worry about it you and Ben can have your own space," Kagome answered.

"I know that you don't like that place, you don't have to go," her mom said.

"Mom don't worry about it ok? I'll be ok you and Ben have fun k?" Kagome smiled.

"Ok. Come on we have to go to the airport," her mom grabbed her stuff and headed to the car. Kagome sighed and grabbed her bags and followed her mom. They got to the car and loaded her stuff in the car and started to the airport. All the way there Kagome looked out the window taking in the last scenery of California. She thought about going to Forks and really she didn't want to go. But she had to for her mom and Ben. But the idea of living with her dad…well she loves him to death but sometimes it's a little weird when they are alone. It's just like awkward silence, but she will get passed that and try to make their relationship work. While she was lost in her own little world her mom kept on looking at her to see if she can try to figure out what she was thinking. She was thinking about things too. She was wondering if she should let her daughter go to Forks. She knew that she didn't like it very much there. But she couldn't stop her from making her own choice. They got to the airport and unloaded her stuff and checked in her bags.

"Ok honey, do you want me to go with you?" her mom asked.

"No it's ok mom, I think I'm old enough to walk by myself. I am 17 ya know," she smiled.

"Ok, but you are still my little girl you know," he mom smiled back.

"Yea I know mom. Ok, I guess this is good-bye for now. Take care and have fun with Ben k? I love you mom," Kagome hugged her mom.

"You take care too, you here? And I will don't worry about that. I love you too, so much," her mom hugged her back. Kagome smiled and she walked away. She looked back and saw her mom waving at her with a smile. She got on the plane and waited for take off so that she could play her iPod. The flight didn't take to long so they were there in no time. The plane landed in Port Angeles a little farther from Forks. She got off and headed towards the baggage claim area. When she got there she saw her dad. He was looking for her so she put on a smile and walked to him.

"Hey dad, how are you," she said hugging him.

"Hey sweetie, I'm doing well. How was your trip?" he smiled and hugged her back.

"It was good," she answered back. He smiled once more.

"Hey come on let's go and get your bags and get out of here," he said and walked over to collect her bags. She followed him to help him get all of her bags. It took them a couple of minutes to make sure that they got all of her bags. When they had everything they went to his Tahoe Truck and put her stuff in. It was about a hour to get to Forks. The drive there was silent which was ok. The air wasn't suffocating and that was new. Kagome smiled and looked out the window. It was the afternoon and everything was so calm. She looked outside and she remember when she last came here. Everything in Forks was covered with nature. Everything was so green. Kagome smiled. She always thought that Forks was so beautiful. For the rest of the drive she stared out the window. Finally they got Mike's house, her dad, and started to get her bags down.

"Here we are, Kagome. Do you want me to help you take your bags up?" Mike asked.

"No it's ok dad, I got this," she smiled in response. He smiled and went into the kitchen. She grabbed her bags and headed upstairs to her room. When she got inside the room, she looked around and smiled.

"Wow, nothing has really changed," she said and put her bags down. Her room was baby blue with black curtains. The only thing that changed was that the bed was bigger and that she had a computer. She started to unpack all her stuff. She finished in about half a hour so she went downstairs because she got a little hungry.

"Hey Kags, I ordered some pizza are you going to have some?" her dad asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah sounds great," she said gong into the kitchen.

"Ok it will be here in about 20 minutes k?"

"Ok that's fine," she replied and went into the living room and watched the TV. The pizza came about 30 minutes later and then they started to eat. They ate in silence watching the TV after Kagome was done she told her dad that she wanted to go and see the area. He told her not to come home to late. She told him ok and grabbed a jacket and left out the door. She took a deep breath when she was outside and started walking around. Right next to her house there was like a little forest. Well it wasn't that little, actually it was really big, so big that you could get lost, but compared to the other forests in the area it was small. She walked into the entrance of the forest and wondered around. It was so peaceful in Forks. Not a lot of city people come here. So it's a quiet little town, where everyone knows everyone. As she was walking she heard a noise. She looked everywhere but saw nothing. Then it happened again. It sounded like foots steps behind her. She didn't move. But then she turned around quickly and again there was nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked no one and no one answered. She waited a couple of minutes but heard nothing more. So Kagome walked back to her house. When she got out it was still bright outside so she walked into town. There she saw people talking with other people. Little kids playing in the street and there were some old ladies talking over a cup of tea. When she walked into town everyone was looking at her. They started to whisper. She didn't pay any mind but kept on walking. She went into a clothing store and looked around. She thought because she was here she would do a little shopping. Because she was from California it doesn't get to cold there and it was already August and it was cold. So Kagome bought some winter clothes and when she was done it was dark outside.

"Oh shoot, I hope dad isn't looking for me," she said to herself and walked back to her house. When she got there her dad was still watching TV.

"Kags is that you?" her dad called from the living room.

"Yeah dad it's me," she said taking off her jacket and walking towards the living room.

"So what did you do? Did you go into town?"

"Yeah I did, I got some shopping done and before that I went into the little forest next to our house,"

"What you went inside the forest?" he asked shocked.

"Yea I did. Why are you so surprised?" she looked at him strangely.

"Kagome I don't want you to go in any of the forests ya hear?" he said.

"But why? I know my way around the forests here,"

"I don't care. I don't like it when you go in there. I feel as though something might happen to you," he said worried.

"Dad…you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And nothing will happen to me. Also if I ever needed help I can come to you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know, but you're still my little girl. And besides I'm always going to be looking out for you," he smiled.

"Why do you mean? You can't look after me all the time. You'll be at work," she said.

"That's why, my work. I'm a police officer. I just got the job two weeks ago," he smiled again.

"What? You got the job? That's great dad, I knew how much you wanted to get that job," Kagome hugged her dad.

"Thanks Kags. So I'll always be looking out for you, so I don't have to worry about you,"

"Wait are you like going to follow me wherever I go?"

"Oh no. I won't be doing that. You're a teenager. I'm going to give you your space. What I'm saying is that, if you are ever in danger I can do everything that I can to get you out. Do you get it?"

"Oh ok, I see.You're saying that because you're in the police you will be able to know where I'm going to be and if something happens you'll be there in no time flat right? You'll always be by my side just like some kind of guardian angel," she laughed.

"Yeah sort of like that," he laughed.

"Well. That makes me feel safe. But right now I'm tried so I'm going to bed k? Good night," she said and started to walk up the stairs.

"Ok Kags, good night. See ya in the morning," he said and turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. Kagome changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Instantly she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up early in the morning hearing noises. She got up and went downstairs. She saw her dad eating his breakfast.

"Good morning Kags. Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Good morning and yeah you kinda did," she yawned.

"Sorry about that. I should have told you that I'm going into work today. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it dad. It's not you're fault, I was going to wake up anyways," she smiled.

"You were going to wake up at 6:30 in the morning?" he smiled.

"Well….no I wasn't," Kagome laughed.

"Well, you should go back to sleep. You must still be tired. And I'll call you later to check up on you ok? Well I have to go now. I'll see you later," he got up and put his dishes in the sink and walked out the door. Kagome yawned and went back to sleep. A couple of hours later she got up again. So Kagome got her shampoo and stuff and went to go take a shower. When she was done she brushed her teeth and went back to her room and changed. She went downstairs and grabbed a bowl. She walked over to get the cereal but when she got it there was a note. She read it.

"Kagome,

I wanted to let you that I left you a little gift outside. I hope that

you like it. I love you.

Love Dad"

Kagome smiled and ran outside. When she got outside she screamed. Right there in the drive way was a brand new Yukon. She walked around the car and admired it. She was in love with her car already. She went back inside to see if she could find the car keys. There hanging next to the door were the keys with a ribbon tied around it. She smiled and jumped in her car. She started it and took it to the town. She couldn't believe that her dad had gotten the car that she always wanted. Kagome drove for about an hour going here and there. Finally she stopped because she got hungry. So she parked her new car in front of a coffee shop and went inside.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" said the cashier.

"Good morning. I would like to order one hot tea and a bagel," Kagome replied.

"Ok. That will be 5.95 please," the cashier smiled. Kagome gave her the money and waited for her food. In a couple of minutes she grabbed her tea and bagel and went to go sit down. She ate in silence looking out the window. For some weird reason she was liking Forks. Kagome smiled and threw her trash away. She got out and went back to her car. She decided to go to the mall. When she got there, there was a lot of activity. She got out of her car and some of the people stared at her. Then some people started whispering to each other. Again she paid no mind and walked in the mall. Kagome went in the shops, sometimes buying clothes or other things like that. Kagome was shoe shopping when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy.

"Hey is your name Kagome?" the guy asked.

"Maybe, who wants to know?" she looked at him.

"Oh sorry, my name is Koga. I've heard all about you Kagome," he smiled.

"How do you know who I am?" she questioned.

"Well everyone knows when a city girl comes to this little town. Everyone knows everyone," he smiled again.

"Oh well, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to get to know you. Is that a problem?"

"Well no it's not," she looked down.

"Hey do you want to hang out with me?"

"Like right now?"

"Yea come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was a little surprised.

'Wow he's strong,' she thought to herself. He smiled and led her everywhere n the mall. Kagome was quiet most of the time. Koga talked most of the time.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked.

"No…I guess not," she said in a whisper.

"Are you having a bad time?"

"Oh no. I'm having a good time," she smiled. He smiled back.

"So where did you used to live?"

"Well I used to live in California,"

"Wow how was it over there?"

"Well it was always hot and I used to go o the beach a lot,"

"That sounds cool. I want go there one day,"

"Well I hope that you do. It's a really great place," she smiled. After that nothing was said. They were at the mall for a couple of hours, until Kagome got tried of walking.

"Well Koga I had a good time today, but I really should get going. So I guess I'll see you later," she said and headed towards her car. Koga followed her.

"I had a good time too. Do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have to see if I have time. So how about I give you my number and call me later k?"

"Ok sounds good," he gave her his hand and she wrote her number. He smiled and looked at her.

"Well there you go. Call me later k? Bye," she said and got into her car and drove off.

"Ha. That was too easy. I got her now," he laughed and walked away. While in the car Kagome smiled to herself.

'He was a really nice guy. I hope we see each other again. He is a really awesome friend,' she thought to herself. While Koga was going home he was thinking about how he was going to get Kagome to be his girlfriend.

'Man, what can I do to make her mine? There has to be something I can do, but what?' he thought to himself, 'I know what I can do. And I know that it will work, even if she doesn't want to be with me.' he smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Kagome got home she decided to make dinner before her dad came. She thought of what to cook and then thought that she should make pasta. Kagome looked everywhere in the kitchen for the ingredients that she needed and she found them all. She got the pots and pans and put water in the big pot so that she can start cooking the pasta. Then she got the meat that was in the freezer and started to cook it. When her dad came home she was still getting everything ready.

"Kags?" he asked.

"Yea dad, I'm in here," Kagome called from the kitchen. Her dad walked in the kitchen and sniffed the air.

"It smells good in here. What are you cooking?"

"I'm making spaghetti. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah that's my favorite," he smiled. She smiled back and continued cooking. About 10 minutes later the food was done and she served it.

"Kagome this is really great. Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"I learned from mom,"

"Ah of course you did. How is she doing by the way?"

"She's doing well. Going here and there and everywhere," she smiled.

"That's good to here. I'm glad that she is well," they continued to eat in silence not saying a word. When there were done Kagome picked up their plates and washed them. Her dad went to the living room and watched the TV. When she was done cleaning the kitchen she went into the living room to join him. They watched TV for about an hour until the phone rang. Kagome got up and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi is this Kagome?"

"Yes this is her,"

"Hey Kagome it's me Koga,"

"Oh, hi Koga how are you?"

"I'm doing great. I just wanted to call to see if you can come with me tomorrow?"

"Oh that's right can you hold on?"

"Yeah sure," Kagome put the phone down and ran into the living room.

"Hey dad can I go out tomorrow?"

"Who with?"

"Umm this guy named Koga,"

"Oh Koga he's nice guy. Yea you can go with him, but make sure that he brings you back around 9 k?"

"Ok dad thanks," she ran back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. She told Koga that she can come with him and that she has to be back at 9. He said ok and told her to be ready at 8 in the morning and that he was going to pick her up. She told him her address and that she'll see him to morning. Then they hung up. She went back to the kitchen and told her dad good night and went upstairs to change and go to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and her dad was already gone. She got up and went to take a shower and got dressed. After she was done she was wearing blue jeans with a blue tank top with a black jacket over her. The she went down stairs to find something to eat. She got some cereal. Then she heard a knock at her door. She went to go open it and there was Koga.

"Hi Koga," 

"Hey Kagome, are you ready to go?"

"Umm yea hold on," she ran back inside to put her dishes in the sink and then grabbed her purse. She went back to the door and went outside.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yea I hope so," he smiled at her a led her to his car. It was a brand new Mustang. He led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you," she said quietly. He smiled again and then once inside he closed the door. Then he walked around and went to his side of the car and got inside. He started the car and they were off.

"So umm Koga where are we going today?"

"I don't know where ever you want to go,"

"Well that's the thing, I don't know where to go here. Remember I just moved here,"

"Oh that's right well then I'll take you where I think you might like it," he smiled and said nothing more. They drove for like a hour or two and then they stopped in front of a forest.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the Haunted Forest,"

"What? It's haunted?"

"Yea, that's what everyone says. Some people say that they see monsters and some say that once you go in you never come out alive," he laughed.

"Well come on Koga let's go," she got out of the car. Koga was surprised that she wanted to go. He though that he would have to drag her in there. That ruined his plan. But whatever. He got out of the car and followed her. She went into the forest unafraid. She looked behind her and Koga was right there. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him in a weird way.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you're afraid,"

"No I'm not afraid. I just didn't want you to go first. You might be scared,"

"Look you don't have to do that I can take care of myself," she let go of his hand and continued walking. He laughed and grabbed her hand again but this time he put her behind him. She looked at him like he was crazy but all he would do was smile at her. She sighed and followed him. They walked and walked for about a hour and made a few turns here and there and finally Koga stopped. She bumped into him.

"Oh sorry," she said looking up at him.

"It's ok. I don't mind," he smiled at her. She smiled back. She looked around wondering where they were.

"Ummm Koga where are we?" she said still looking around.

"We're at one of my secrets spots," he smiled and continued to walk forward. She followed him to see what his secret was. He stopped and turned around to face Kagome. Kagome looked at him with surprise. He stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Koga what are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise," his said walking forward making Kagome walk as well. They walked for a bit more and then they stopped.

"We're here," he said uncovering her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the sun and then she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was an opening in the forest and it was covered in high grass there was trees around it like a barrier. It was like the sun was shinning on this place so that all can been seen.

"Wow Koga…this is so beautiful," she said looking around.

"I know. Come on let's look around," he said and grabbed her hand. She followed him in awe. He looked behind him to see her face and he smiled. They started walking in the grass. It was about to her waist. Koga took her to a darker part of the opening and she looked confused.

"Koga where are you taking me?" she said a little worried.

"We're going to the haunted part of this area," he smiled. Kagome smile back even though she was a little scared. She walked a little faster so that she could keep up with Koga. Koga smiled at this and let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Kagome blushed a little and smiled. Koga smiled as well. They walked for bit and she thought they we're lost.

"Koga do you know where you are going?" she asked scared.

"Oh course I do. I always come here," he smiled. Kagome got closer to Koga because now she was freaking out. Then all of a sudden Koga disappeared. Kagome didn't even realize that he was gone until she didn't feel his arm around her shoulders.

"Koga! Where are you!" she screamed looking around for him. She couldn't see a thing all she saw was darkness. She started to panic so she ran, and she ran fast. She was looking for a way out of the forest to get some help. Still Kagome screamed Koga's name. But all she got was silence. She ran faster tripping a couple of times but still she ran. Kagome looked behind her to see if anything was chasing her but when she saw nothing she looked forward again and she tripped over something and hit her head on a rock and passed out. Time went by and it got darker and darker. She was passed out for about 3 hours. Then she started to wake up.

"Owww…my head…" she put her hand up to her head and felt something. She couldn't see what it was but she could smell it. And it smelled like blood.

"Oh great…I'm bleeding," she looked around and for a moment she forgot where she was. She gasped.

"Koga! I have to find him," she got and started to walk forward again watching where she was going. She screamed his name until her throat hurt. Then she heard something behind her and that scared her out of her mind. So she started to run. She ran and she ran until she ran into something. She fell to the ground and looked up. She saw a figure in front of her.

"Koga, is that you?" she asked. She heard nothing but the figure walked up to her.

"Koga please answer me…" she said scared. The figure said nothing but moved towards her more. She backed up and tried to run but another figure was behind her. She looked around to see if she could get away from these things but then in every direction she saw the same figures. She though she was going crazy. She got dizzy and she fainted. She was there for a couple of minutes and then she opened her eyes and saw Koga fighting the figures. She sat up quickly to see if she was seeing what she was seeing.

"Koga!" she screamed. She got up and ran to him. But then a figure came between her and Koga.

"Kagome, get out of here!!" Koga yelled trying to fight a figure off of him.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she said trying to push the figure out of her way. The figure pushed her back. She used all the force that she could possibly have and tackled the figure to the ground. Koga looked at her with shock. Kagome got up and ran towards Koga. She grabbed his arm and started running.

"Koga, how do we get out of here?" Kagome asked.

"We'll just keeping running north and there should be the exit," he said running behind her.

"There _should be the exit?_ I don't like that answer…" she said running faster. Koga didn't answer her but then he picked her up and ran faster.

"Koga what are you doing?! You can't run with me!" she screamed. She tried to make him put her down but she couldn't he was to strong.

"Don't worry Kagome you weigh as light as a feather," he smiled. She didn't know why he would be smiling at a time like this. She looked forward and saw the exit of the forest. She smiled and relaxed a little. Koga ran out of the forest and right to his car. He put her down and took a deep breath.

"Wow Koga. How did you get so strong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know I guess I was always like that," he smiled again.

"Where did you go? I was trying to look for you," she asked angrily.

"I don't know something grabbed me before I could even scream for you. I'm so sorry Kagome. We shouldn't have come here," he said looking down. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"No it's ok Koga. Don't be hard on yourself. I'm ok and your ok, no one got hurt," she smiled. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine just a little freaked out," she laughed. He laughed with her, but then he stopped.

"Kagome…are you bleeding?" he asked worried.

"Ummm…yea. I got hurt while I was running and I guess I passed out," she said putting her hand to her head. Koga grabbed her hand and looked at the wound.

"Well it's not a bad cut…but we should still treat it. Come on," he said pulling her to his car.

"Wait where are we going?" she asked nervous.

"We are going to go to the hospital so we…" Kagome cut him off.

"We are not going to the hospital. If my dad finds out he is going to freak,"

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Can't you treat it?"

"Maybe, but I'm not a doctor Kagome…" he said quietly.

"I don't care just do what you can," she smiled. He smiled back and opened his car to get his first-aid kit out of the trunk. He grabbed what he needed and started to treat Kagome's wound. When he was finished the wound was clean and patched. Because it was on the back of her head no one could see the patch.

"There all done," he smiled and she smiled back.

"Ok, come on let's get out of here," Kagome said to him.

"Ok do you want to get something to eat or some coffee?" he asked opening her door.

"Ummm, can we get something to eat and coffee?" she smiled. He laughed.

"Yes of course," he said and closed her door. She buckled herself in and the Koga walked to the driver's side and got in. They drove out of the area and headed for a diner. They got to one and parked the car. They went inside, sat down and looked at the menu.

"What are you going to get Koga?" Kagome asked looking up from the menu.

"I'm going to get a burger and some coffee. What about you?" he smiled.

"Well I'm thinking on getting a soup, but I also wanted to get a burger but I think that's too big for me," she laughed.

"How about we split?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I get the burger, you get the soup and we spilt them," he smiled.

"Yeah that sound good," she smiled back. The waitress came and they order their food and coffee. They waited for their coffee to come because they were both cold.

"Does it always get so cold here?" Kagome asked looking outside.

"Yeah but this is nothing compared to later in the month," he laughed.

"Are you serious? Man I'm going to die out here," she laughed.

"No you won't. I'll be here to keep you warm," he smiled.

"Thanks that's so kind of you," she smiled.

"And don't think that I meant it in a wrong way. I would never say that," he looked at her with a serious expression.

"Oh no I would never think that way of you. I knew what you meant," she smiled.

"Ok good. I didn't want you to think of me as a bad person," he sighed.

"Koga I would never think of you as a bad person," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and squeezed her hand back. The waitress smiled and gave them their coffee. Then she left. Kagome grabbed her coffee so that it would warm her hands. Then she took sips from the cup.

"This coffee is really good. The best I've had since I've been here," she smiled. He smiled back her.

"Yeah their coffee is the best in the town," he replied. A couple of minutes of silence filled the air and then their food came. Koga and Kagome split the food and they ate in silence. Kagome ate her soup first. Koga did the same. Kagome smiled at him and continued to eat her soup. Koga ate his soup faster then her and when she was done he was already started on his burger. Kagome started hers but she didn't finish it.

"Hey are you going to finish?" Koga asked looking at her plate.

"No I'm already full," she laughed. Koga smiled and he got up and sat next to Kagome.

"Do you mind if I finish it for you?" he smiled.

"No I don't mind. Go ahead," Kagome smiled back. Kagome looked at watch and gasped. Koga looked at her with a mouth full of food. He swallowed quickly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked worried.

"It's 9 already. My dad is going to kill me," she said grabbing her cell out of her pocket. She dialed her house phone and waited until her dad picked up. Koga snatched the phone away before her dad answered the phone.

"Koga what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Hold on," he answered. They waited for a couple of seconds.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi? Hi it's Koga," There was a pause.

"No sir we're still not there yet. We got hungry so we stopped to get something to eat," he said into the phone. There was another pause.

"Yes she is right her and she's fine. Would you like to talk to her?" Another pause.

"Yes sir we will be there in about a half hour to a hour. If that's ok with you," Another long pause. Kagome was worried that her dad was angry with both of them.

"Ok Mr. H I will see you later. Good-bye," Koga said and hung up.

"Well what did my dad say?" Kagome asked nervous.

"He said that he was glad that we called and that he was ok with you coming home late because he said that he trusted me with his daughter," Koga said. Kagome sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah it is. And I was surprised when your father said that he trusted me with you. I thought he was going to tell me that he was going to put me in jail for not getting you back in time," Koga laughed. Kagome laughed with him.

"I would start yelling at him if he did that. You would be an innocent man going to jail," she smiled. Koga laughed again.

"Well are you ready to go?" he asked.

"No not yet. I want to get another cup of coffee before we go…if that's ok with you," she said.

"Yeah it's ok with me," he smiled and asked the waitress for another two coffees. She brought them and they sat there and drank in silence. Kagome was tried and laid her head on Koga's shoulder. Koga smiled and drank his coffee slowly. When he finished he looked at Kagome and she was asleep. Koga smiled again. He leaned a bit away from her so that he could grab her and carry her to the car. In a flash he got her off her seat and into his arms. He went to the cashier and paid him even though he had Kagome in his arms. Kagome snuggled closer to him which made Koga blush a little. He went to his car and opened the passenger door and he slipped in with Kagome, so that he wouldn't wake her, and put her buckle on and then his. She put her head on his shoulder again and sighed. He started the car and drove her to Mike's house. He got their in a hour and a half. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. He got her out of the car without waking her and went to the house and knocked on the door. Mike answered the door and let Koga in.

"Good evening Mr. H. Where can I find her room?" Koga asked.

"Up the stairs and then the first door to the left," he smiled.

"Thank you," he said and walked up the stairs to her room. Mike followed and watched him. Koga opened her door to her room and then laid her on her bed.

"She's so tried. What did you guys do?" Mike asked watching Koga.

"We went to one of my secret places and ran around a little," he said taking off her jacket and shoes. He put the blanket over her and then walked to her dad.

"Sounds like fun. Thank you so much for taking her out," Mike smiled.

"There is no need to thank me sir. I wanted to take her out. She is a very fun person to hang out with," Koga smiled. Mike smiled back and looked at his daughter. Mike and Koga left her room and shut the door. They went downstairs and walked to the front door.

"Well good night Mr. H. Oh and when Kagome wakes up can you tell her to call me when she has a chance. I just want to see if she would like to come with me to a little party at my house. If that's fine with you sir," Koga said ready to leave.

"Koga you can call me Mike. And no problem she can go to this party with you. I will tell her to call you in the morning," he said.

"Ok thank you, sir. Here is my number," Koga said writing it down on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Mike. Mike took it and put it in his pocket. Koga said good night again and left the house. Mike went to the kitchen to leave Kagome a note with Koga's number. He smiled and left the note on the table and walked up to his room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up the next morning to find that she was still in her clothes from last night. So she got up and took a shower. When she was finished she got dressed, red blouse that fit her curves nicely and light blue faded jeans that hugged her legs. She went downstairs to get some breakfast. Kagome opened the cabinet where the cereal is and found the note that her dad left her. She read it quickly and smiled. She ran to the phone and called up Koga.

"…hello…?" asked a very tried voice.

"Good morning Koga!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh good morning Kagome… What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you mean early? Its already 10...that's not early…" she laughed.

"After last night…it is early" he laughed.

"Last night…." Kagome thought, "wait…how did I get into my bed last night?"

"Oh well I carried you of course. You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you," Kagome blushed deeply.

"Y-you carried me..? Why? You should have just woken me up…" she asked embarrassed.

"Why? I just said because you were sleeping…and the thought of waking you up and disturbing that peace….I just didn't want to do that," he laughed. Koga knew that he was making Kagome so embarrassed and wished he was there to see how red she was. Kagome stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"Well…you….uh-I-uh…." she tried to think of something to say but nothing was really coming out. Koga let out a roaring laugh at her attempt to say something.

"Kagome…you are…too cute…" he said between laughs. That made her blush even more. She was so glad that he wasn't there to see all of this. After a few moments of laughter, Kagome still didn't know what to say.

"Kagome? Your not mad at me right?" he sounded a bit sad.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad?"

"Because I was making fun of you…"

"Koga…I would never be mad at you," she smiled.

"Really Kagome? You mean that?"

"Of course I do,"

"Okay….good. So do you want to hang out today?"

"Yea sure that sounds great,"

"Alright then…I'll pick you up in a little bit," and with that he hung up. She smiled and put the phone down and served herself some cereal. When done, she cleaned up and waited for Koga to arrive. About a couple of moments later there was a knock at the door. She jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey Koga," she smiled.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he smiled back.

"Yea," she grabbed her things and locked the door. He lead her to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. He closed the door and walk to the drivers side. They put on their seat belts and he drove away. Kagome looked out the window. Koga passed looks at her wondering what she was thinking.

"Hey Kagome…is something bothering you?" he looked at the road. She looked at him.

"Um…no not really," she smiled.

"Are you lying to me?" he laughed slightly. She smiled.

"Not really…"

"Come on…you can tell me. What's wrong?"

-sigh- "I'm just thinking about school. I know it's stupid…but I'm not going to know anyone there and I'm going to feel like a loner…"

"Kagome…you know me right? And soon your gonna know my friends so it's all good. Don't worry so much," he looked at her and smiled. She looked back and smiled.

"Thanks Koga," he smiled. She looked forward happily. He looked back to the road but turned his attention back to Kagome. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek but when he did this he accidentally swerved into the opposite lane. He touched her cheek softly. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She blushed lightly. She looked back to the road.

-gasp- "KOGA!" she screamed. He looked back on the road and a semi truck was coming straight towards them. Koga looked at the truck in shock.

"Koga!!" she screamed again. He snapped out of it and tried to get back into his lane.

"Ahhhhh!!" Kagome screamed and the car…

"Hmmm…what have you heard about this Kagome, big brother?" said a built guy with golden eyes.

"I've heard a lot about her…especially from all the guys…they are always thinking about her and what she looks like…but there is one that stands out….Koga," replied the older brother with the same features as the younger brother .

"That little whimp…you don't think he's gonna…try to get her do you?"

"Yea I do…he always does something like this…" -sigh-

"I was afraid of that…so what are we going to do?"

"At this point…we can't do anything but keep an eye out for him….the alliance is in our way…"

"Well I guess we can always deal with him when we go to school right?" the younger brother smiled. His brother smiled back.

"Yes…we'll get him at school…"

"Ahhhhh!!" Kagome screamed and the car made it back to the lane. Koga pulled off the road and looked at Kagome.

"Are you alright??" she looked at him and nodded her head slightly. -sigh- "I'm so sorry Kagome…I should have kept my eyes on the road…"

"It's okay Koga…it was just a accident…they happen sometimes…" she smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay if you say so…" he stared the car again and got back on the road. After a while Kagome fell asleep. Her head was on the window, so he carefully put her head on his shoulder. They weren't very far from each other. She moved closer to him and sighed. Koga smiled and decided to take her to Shadow Beach. About 20 minutes later he stopped the car.

"Kagome…wake up…" he shook her lightly. Kagome stirred but didn't wake up. Koga opened his door and got up and Kagome fell on the seat.

"Ugh…" Kagome sat up and looked around. Koga went to her side and opened the door.

"Oh sorry Kagome…I thought you woke up…" he smiled. She smiled back.

"It's okay…where are we?" she got out and looked at the beach.

"We are at Shadow Beach," it already starting to get dark but you could still see the blue water and the white sand.

"It's so beautiful here…" she smiled.

"Yea it is…" he looked at her, "do you want to take a walk along the shore?"

"Yea that sounds nice…" he nodded his head and headed toward the shore. She took off her shoes and followed. Koga looked at her and smiled. He put an arm around her and walked. She blushed lightly and walked with him. The sky became darker and colder. Kagome shivered slightly. He looked at her.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"No its okay…you keep it," she smiled.

"Well I don't really need it…I'm used to this weather…" he stopped and took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She smiled.

"Thank you…" she pulled the jacket closer to her. His warmth still lingered in the jacket and she sighed. They walked again. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and looked out into the ocean.

"Ya know…there are a lot of stories about this area…" he looked at her.

"About what?" she looked back.

"Well stories say…that vampires and werewolves used to live here,"

"Sure they did…" she laughed.

"Aw come on…I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth," he smiled.

"Okay fine…go on with the story," she smiled back.

"Okay, well they said that the werewolves and vampires lived in peace with each other…that is until the vampires betrayed the werewolves…"

"What did they do??"

"Well they promised that they weren't going to drink human blood in this area…but they broke that promise. The story says that one of the werewolves picked up the scent of human blood and followed it, only to come and see a vampire holding a human girl with blood all over him and her,"

"Oh my god…that's horrible…"

"Yea, so then after that werewolves and vampires fought and in the end they made an alliance to divide the land so that they were separated from each other and that if a vampire took blood again from a human that the werewolves could kill them. Basically the werewolves were like guardians for the humans ,"

"Oh I see…that's a very interesting story," she smiled.

"Yea it is…my grandfather told me these stories when I was younger," he smiled at the memories.

"Aw sounds like a nice childhood,"

"Yea it was.." he laughed slightly. Silence came between them. Neither one knew what to say. Minutes seem to feel like hours and the sky was becoming darker.

-growl- Koga looked down at his stomach. Kagome laughed.

"I guess I'm hungry, are you?" he looked at her.

"Yea a little…wanna go and grab a bite?"

"That sounds really good," they walked back to the car and drove to a diner. They stepped out and walked inside. It was nice and warm and Kagome sighed. They were seated and given menus. They looked over them and a couple of minutes later a waitress came and took their orders. As they waited, Koga kept looking at Kagome. She could feel his gaze on her. She looked at him.

"What do I have something on my face?" she smiled.

"No…you don't…" he smiled back.

"So why are you staring at me?"

"No reason," he laughed quietly. The waitress came with some coffee for them and they gladly drank it. They sat in silence drinking and getting warm. The waitress came back with their orders and they ate. Koga glanced at Kagome from time to time. He just couldn't seem to get her out his mind. Kagome could feel his gaze again but didn't want to look up so she tried to ignore it. But she couldn't and she looked up and met his gaze. They stayed like that in a sort of trance. The waitress brought the check which snapped them both of it. They paid and left. The drive back was quiet but not uncomfortable. They pulled up to Kagome's house in no time.

"Thanks for today Koga…it was a lot of fun," she smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled back.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, hey do you want me to pick you up for school?"

"Umm…sure that sounds great,"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," he smiled and she smiled back. She got out of the car and walked inside the house. He pulled out of the drive way and drove off.

"Kags? Is that you?" her dad called from the living room.

"Yea it's me dad," she smiled and walked into the living room. She saw her dad on the couch watching the football game. She sat down next to him.

"How was your day with Koga?" he kissed her head. She smiled brightly.

"It was great. We had lots of fun. How was work?"

-sigh- "Boring as always…there's nothing really going on in this small little town, but other then that it was good," he laughed.

"Well that's good to hear I guess," she laughed with him.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow?"

-sigh- "Not really…but I can't avoid it…" he laughed.

"Oh come on Kags…it's not that bad,"

"Okay if you say so, but the good thing is that Koga is going to show me around," she smiled happily.

"Oh really? That's great news,"

"Yea so I'm going to go to bed now, I want to be wide awake tomorrow, goodnight," she stood up and kissed her dad.

"Okay goodnight. Oh have you gone over your schedule already?"

"Oh yea I looked over it, don't worry," she smiled and went upstairs. She closed her door and changed into her pajamas. She slipped into the sheets and fell asleep. But unknown to her, someone was watching her from the darkness.

"Sleep well Kagome, and have sweet dreams…" the person smiled darkly and disappeared.


End file.
